


Crush Me

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Qian Kun, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: "Yukhei, come sit in my lap,"Lucas looked up from the game he was playing on his DS and cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend Kun,"Sit in your lap?" Lucas asked, he knew it was dangerous questioning Kun, especially when he used his Cantonese name, but he couldn't help himself.Kun patted his thick thighs, "Sit," He ordered a bit more sternly,
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Crush Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny for kuncas, so I wrote this for all of you to suffer with me. I hope you enjoy!!

"Yukhei, come sit in my lap,"

Lucas looked up from the game he was playing on his DS and cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend Kun, 

"Sit in your lap?" Lucas asked, he knew it was dangerous questioning Kun, especially when he used his Cantonese name, but he couldn't help himself. 

Kun patted his thick thighs, "Sit," He ordered a bit more sternly, 

Lucas gulped, he couldn't go against Kun like this. Lucas was too much of a good boy to go against his sir like that, but it didn't make him any less shy. 

Lucas made his way over towards the awaiting man, plying with the strings of his hoodie. He slowly inched down on his boyfriend's lap, only sitting on the knees.

Lucas was a big guy, and he wasn't light either. The last thing he wanted to do is hurt Kun, when they had sex Lucas made sure to never ride or straddle him cause he didn't want Kun to see how heavy he was. 

As you can see, this act of just sitting on him scares Lucas. 

Kun looked down at where Lucas was sitting and looked back up, seeing Lucas's timid expression, 

"You're going to fall like that Yukhei, scoot up,"

"You never said how I was supposed to sit on you," This was dangerous, Lucas shouldn't be challenging him, but here he was, doing exactly that.

Kun gave him /that/ look. The one where it made Lucas lose his breath and made him stop whatever he was doing. 

Being the good boy that Lucas was, he scoot up careful not to put his full weight on Kun. He settled his knees right beside his hard thighs and stayed in an uncomfortable position considering Lucas's height. 

But he paid it no mind and huffed at Kun, "There! Happy now?"

"No," He simply answered,

Lucas could feel himself shrink, was he not enough for him? Was it not up to his expectation?

"When I said I wanted you to sit on my lap, I meant it Yukhei," He scolded, placing his hands on Lucas's thighs rubbing them, "But you're just hovering over me,"

Lucas felt bad, he didn't mean to make him scold him. He just put his head down in shame.

"Baby, do you really not want to sit on my lap? If not we can stop, I just wanted to try it out,"

"No!" Lucas interrupted, usually that would give him a punishment, but Kun let it go, so he can hear Yukhei's explanation,

"It's just... I'm heavy. Don't wanna hurt you," Lucas mumbled,

Kun's heart ached, how could his baby ever hurt him?  
He placed his hands around Lucas's waist, "Baby, you can never hurt me. I'm stronger than I look, let me hold you. Sit Yukhei,"

Lucas nodded his head and sat down fully on Kun, still a bit apprehensive about his weight. He looked up expecting to see discomfort, but all he saw was Kun's intense stare that gave Lucas shivers down his spine.

Kun grinded his hips upwards making Lucas emit a moan, "You look so fucking beautiful like this,"

Lucas was shy to say the least, he hid his face inside Kun's neck and breathed in. He smelt like vanilla cupcakes, it was soothing. Lucas felt himself go limp in Kun's arms, loosely holding onto his shoulders for security. 

"I'm not heavy?" Lucas mumbled into his neck, 

Kun wrapped his hands around his waist and held him tighter to his frame, "Of course not baby. You can never be too heavy for me," 

Lucas lifted his head from Kun's neck to look at him. Kun smiled seeing Lucas, and rested his forehead against his. 

"I love you so much, Kun," 

"The same goes for me, I love you too,"

Lucas giggled, covering his face from how shy he felt,

"Yukhei, let me see your face, baby,"

A hesitation, then slowly moved his hands away from his face. A blush still easily apparent on his features.

Kun rested his thumb on Lucas's bottom lip, rubbing gently,

"Suck," He demanded short and sweet. Lucas be damned if he wasn't going to follow orders,

He kittened lick his thumb before taking it into his mouth. Humming while taking it all into his mouth. 

He was desperate and wanted something, anything to be fully Kun's good boy in this moment. 

"Fuck! You look so fucking hot, Yukhei shit," He started grinding his hips up into Lucas's clothed ass, a hard on noticable.

"Do you want to fuck me, daddy?" Lucas giggled, he didn't have permission to take Kun's thumb out of his mouth, but he figured he'll pass with how aroused his older boyfriend was. 

Kun growled and Lucas insides churned from both heat and arousal. Kun can get rough while like this, and Lucas loved it, being nothing but his cum dump. 

"You know how to work me up, don't you pup?" He growled,

Lucas hummed, continuing on sucking on Kun's thumb. He was grinding on any type friction he could find, trying to get some relief on his hard on. 

He felt a slap.

Blinking from the shock, he stared at Kun who was now cooing at him,

"Baby, I didn't say you could grind on me. Now did I?" He rubbed at the red mark that was appearing on Lucas's cheek.

Lucas had stop sucking on Kun's thumb, too busy whining and saying sorry to his daddy,

"I'm sorry Daddy, it won't happen again,"

Kun hummed, "We'll see about that,"

Kun's arms wrapped under Lucas's butt, and he got up picking up Lucas along with it,

"K—Kun! Stop I'm heavy!" Lucas panicked,

Kun ignored him and continued carrying him towards their shared room. Dropping him on the bed.

"Take off your clothes," He ordered, 

Lucas breathe caught in his throat, he wasn't one to deny orders so he did as he was told. Slowly taking off his clothes, he glanced towards where Kun was at and felt hot. He was watching him with the most intense stare, it made Lucas feel dirty, he absolutely loved it. 

He laid there sprawled on the bed for Kun to see, hiding nothing from his boyfriend. 

Kun walked over and ran his fingers down Lucas's body, shivers running down his body from the touch. 

Lucas arched his back once Kun reached his cock, thumbing at the head spreading the precum. 

"All for me, hm?" Kun said, smirking at his boyfriend,

Lucas spread his legs wider, "Just for you, daddy. I'm nothing but your whore,"

He saw Kun's jaw clench. He slapped at Lucas's muscled stomach, getting him to arch off the bed,

"Take my clothes off, pup,"

Lucas jumped at the opportunity, practically ripping off his boyfriend's clothes.

He sucked in his breath seeing his naked body, Lucas can never get tired of it. His muscled abdomen, the happy trail leading down to his hardened cock. Lucas soaked all of it up.

Kun leaned forward catching Lucas's lips with his own. Licking and exploring his mouth, pushing his body down with it. 

Kun broke the kiss much to Lucas's dismay to reach into their beside table to get the lube that they use quite frequently. Seeing the almost empty bottle, Lucas made a mental note to go and pick up some more tomorrow. 

Kun hummed looking over Lucas's body, "You shaved,"   
He said, rubbing at the baby smooth skin near his cock. 

"I wanted it perfect for you daddy," He giggled, making sure not to touch himself knowing that he had no permission,

Kun slapped at his cock and stuck his fingers at his entrance at the same time. It was a lot more fingers than was normal, but Lucas loved the pain. 

"I want you to ride me, baby," 

Kun was playing with his nipples and kissing down his body. It took a minute for Lucas to digest the suggestion.

"I'll crush you," Lucas whined, it was hard to think. His body kept squirming from Kun constantly abusing his prostate and playing with his nipples,

Kun looked up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips,   
"Crush me," He whispered,

He then flipped their bodies over so that Lucas was on top of him. Lucas was still a bit timid, he didn't really know what to do, he didn't want to hurt Kun.

"It's okay baby," As if he read his mind, Kun reassured him of his worries, "You won't hurt me. Remember our safe word?"

"Telescope," Lucas said, remembering all the times Kun making him say it before they started a hard scene, so that he won't ever forget it. 

"I can use that word too. If you're really hurting me I can use it, don't worry baby,"

Lucas nodded his head, he felt a bit better when Kun addressed it knowing that he was in good hands. He lined up Kun's cock with his entrance and slowly sank down, both of them moaning.

He sat there for a moment to get used to the feeling before moving. Kun put a hand behind his neck pulling him down to kiss his boyfriend, 

"God, you look so fucking beautiful on top of me like that. I feel like I can cum," He brushed against his lips with every word,

Lucas giggled and moved his hips a little bit, making Kun grip on his neck a little harder, "don't cum. It won't be fun anymore, daddy,"

Kun growled wrapping a hand around his throat, "Move," He ordered,

Lucas didn't need him to say it twice.

He grinded his hips on top of Kun, making sure that his cock hit all the right places inside of him. Lucas's cock was leaking with precum and it's tip was red, but Lucas didn't dare touch it. Both of his hands was on Kun's wrist who was still grasping at his throat, the pain exhilarating him making him go faster. 

"Fuck! Yukhei, I'm going to cum!"

Kun let the grip on his neck go and pulled his entire body down, with Lucas now laying on Kun's chest. Kun was able to lift himself up, so that he could pound into him.

High pitched moans emitted from Lucas, he reached up to kiss Kun trying to ground himself in some way so as to not cum before Kun does. 

He felt his arms tighten around his waist and with one final thrust, he could feel Kun spill everything inside him.

He then felt Kun wrap his hand around his cock and pump it. Lucas hissed at the sensitivity, but whined for more. 

"I'm gonna cum!" He moaned all high pitched,

Kun kissed his head, "Cum baby, you did so good for daddy," 

Lucas scratched at Kun once he spilled everything into his boyfriend's hand. Panting and sighing from the relief he had gotten, he was happy. 

He reached over and licked his mess off of his hands, Kun sucking in a breath. 

"God, I'll never get used to you doing that," He sighed, running his clean hand through Lucas's hair,

"Did I do good?" Lucas asked still worried that he wasn't up to par,

Kun kissed his forehead, "You're always so good for me, Yukhei," 

He looked down at themselves taking in the mess that they just made, "We gotta clean up,"

Lucas groaned and buried himself into his neck, "Let's do it later! You're warm!"

Kun laughed and pulled Lucas closer towards him, pulling the covers over them so that they don't freeze, 

"Okay, just for a little bit,"

Lucas hummed feeling himself fall deeper into slumber, 

"I love you, Kun"

"I love you, so much. You're my good boy," 

They both fell asleep tangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I also changed my Twitter account. So it's now @LucasBottom and my cc is also Lucasbottom
> 
> Just so you guys aren't confused 😂   
> Twitter: @LucasBottom  
> Cc: Lucasbottom
> 
> Thank you for the love!!!


End file.
